Strong Mad
Biography A monolith of muscle and hostility, Strong Mad is, as his name implies, strong and usually mad. His brothers are Strong Bad and Strong Sad, and he is the oldest of the three. He and The Cheat are "The next bosom buddies" according to a TV TIME cover, and though he often tries to help Strong Bad with his evil plans, he usually only messes up. He communicates mostly in simple sentences shouted in an uninflected roar. Occasionally, Strong Mad will make pointed observations or reasonable suggestions in his typical voice, such as "THAT'S REDUNDANT!" or "I CAN LET OUT THE WAIST A LITTLE BIT FOR YOU!" He seems to be a wrestler (or perhaps was one in the past), since he wears a blue spandex singlet with an "M" on it. He's a big lug, but with a big heart: though one wouldn't know it to look at him, Strong Mad has a soft side. In Where's The Cheat?, he cries over an autographed picture of The Cheat, given to him by the little yellow guy. He also is proud to be The Cheat's friend, and is not afraid to hug The Cheat in public. He finds it necessary to say he is The Cheat's best friend. He is very defensive to his buddy; even when it is an obvious impostor he will not risk The Cheat being hurt, and on one occasion refused to fight him even when they were on opposing sides of a war. He is also very childish and naïve, and even though he is the oldest he is loved by his brothers. Strong Bad claims to cherish brother Graw Mad, his name of endearment for his brother. Strong Sad seems to be on good terms with him whenever Strong Bad is not involved, and he shows friendship to Homestar Runner, Marzipan and even, to an extent, Pom Pom. Strong Mad apparently enjoys sports. He dressed as Kobe #2 in A Decemberween Pageant, he has dressed as a professional sports player three times in Halloween episodes (Refrigerator Perry, Ben Wallace, Nikolai Volkoff), he wore a baseball cap with the Detroit Tigers' logo on it as Magnum, P.I., he is the sports reporter for Strong Badia Action Cool News 5, he has a statue of a football player in his room, and he wore a football helmet in Ever and More!. Strong Mad's creative drive has produced two works of dinosaur-themed art (an MS Paint drawing of a "fairly hot brontosaurus" and the claymation short Doug the Dino). At Strong Bad's behest, he has also carved the word "DAGRON" in a table and produced a portrait of Strong Bad in glitter and macaroni. (Other macaroni-related art produced by Strong Mad includes a macaroni nailed to a paper towel tube, as seen in record book.) Despite these achievements, Strong Bad has devoted an entire email to explaining why Strong Mad can't produce his own cartoon show. His musical talent is evident, however: he plays what looks like a black Hofner Violin bass guitar in guitar, Cool Things, and Weclome Back, and the drums in highschool, plus he's a natural death metal singer. Additionally, Strong Mad surprised Strong Bad in nightlife by cracking a joke, which Strong Bad admitted to be "pretty good!". He also has shown skills in doing taxes. Strong Mad is, oddly, the only main character to have five-fingered hands and a visible nose. He seems more than willing to eat otherwise inedible objects such as rocks, chain-whips, and printed e-mails. He does not, however, want to eat a guitar. Strong Bad implied he was surprised he hasn't eaten The Cheat by now. When Strong Mad inhales helium, his voice stays the same, but when he sucks up bandwidth through a garden hose, his mouth gets tiny and his voice turns high-pitched. Strong Mad has a Horrible Painting in his closet that gives everyone (especially Strong Bad) the jibblies. He apparently needs reading glasses. Strong Mad seems to want a pet, as he (as Marzipan put it) "absconded with" Bubs' Concession Stand during the Fall Float Parade and tried to convince Strong Bad to let him keep it, saying that it followed him home. Physical Statistics Apparently, Strong Mad's height and weight are not definite, and the specifics can change from cartoon to cartoon. As stated on the OBEY style stickers, Strong Mad is 8 feet, 3 inches tall, and weighs 900 pounds. According to Strong Bad in the facts, he is 88 inches (7 feet 4 inches) tall and 88 inches wide. As described by The Cheat in i she be, he is only 6 feet tall. In Marshmallow's Last Stand, it is stated that Strong Mad and Strong Bad have a combined weight of one million pounds. Apparently, Strong Mad is simply a big guy, and specific measurements are given only when needed for a joke or to convey a meaning. As seen in several toons (including fingers, Strong Bad is a Bad Guy, death metal, and Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People), Strong Mad's shoulders are squared-off, almost cubic, though his figurine is rounder with a football-shaped top. When necessary, he is able to contract his frame into a spherical shape, as he did when performing a cannonball dive in keep cool. Strong Mad lacks a neck; there is no clear distinction between his head and his body. Category:Characters